oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Pick Up Girls in a Hot Springs
A Wounded Dragon In his three years of pirating, Tabart had come to learn one rule: nothing was ever normal. Whenever that word—''normal''—passed through his mind, he needed to completely disregard it. It was a word that he had long since forgotten due to the various things he had seen. There were people who could bring others back to life, talking fox people, people capable of turning into blue demons, and even men who could grab the air itself with their bare hands. His most recent case of normal was finally getting accustomed to the fact that his head bodyguard, Peterson Mort, was a centipede with sociopathic tendencies. But even for Tabart, this was everything but normal. Following his brief trip to Impel Down after freeing Helen from the World Government's clutches, in exchange for a few minor favors, he had returned to Mary Geoise temporarily to make a request from the CP-0. He tasked them with retrieving the Shichibukai, Bimore O. Jack. The World Government had acquired data of massive fleets of pirates mobilizing towards the Calm Belt, and they suspected that Impel Down was the next target of another attack. From their data, it was the Dragon Pirates who were among them; they were last seen leaving the territories of Wano, therefore it was expected that they had some connection to the Yonko, Daddy L. Legs. There was a big battle about to break out, and Tabart had to prepare himself appropriately. It was another big test for him, and one of the biggest to date. Unlike his activities on Spicy Pot Island, if he failed here, the World Government wouldn't be able to cover for him. Surely, he had gotten stronger, but there was a blatant weakness that Tabart had to get resolved. The Cipher Pol tipped him off, and supplied him a . Tabart trusted it since it came from the Cipher Pol; they were the best intelligence agency in the entire world who had agents stationed in every aspect of society. They were also very helpful in ensuring Tabart's dominance in the Underworld. But, even he scoffed at the idea of a turtle pose. Now, he didn't. He was welcomed with open arms as he docked on the island turtle, a massive beast the size of several islands whose shell had been decorated with various vegetation and lush forest. He was graciously escorted to a beautiful town, and then to a beautiful spa, and resort. The resort itself was massive and was host to various restaurants, shopping centers, and what appeared to be a small carnival. But, Tabart wasn't here for any of that. He was here for the spa, one that he told could help him in getting back what he needed for the upcoming battle. He was brought into the spa, and escorted to a lobby where he was told that he would be meeting with the head of the spa herself. They told him to consider it an honor: "she doesn't just meet with everyone" they told him. That only made him more nervous. The spa was truly lovely, various flowers growing along the walls and the outside columns of white marble! It was a sight to see and frankly, not many ever saw it. Granny had employed former slaves as her employee's though it was not to taunt them or to degrade them. Granny would heal their scars, even the ones from long ago that were branded into them would be erased from their bodies as if they were never put there. When news came to her that one of the world nobles wanted to come to this island, she was hesitant and it wasn't like granny could do anything to stop a world noble. After consideration and thoughtfulness she decided to just let it happen and see what he may need, perhaps she would get something she needed out of this. Nonetheless, people were uneasy around those that are associated with nobility and slavery! They hated them with deep passion and who was granny to blame them? It was disgusting, especially slavery. Granny was a small woman, only standing at about 5'4 with curly white hair and pale skin. Her outfit was simple as it was just white robes with golden lining on them as if she was some sort of priestess. Her eye color was enchantingly golden, as if they'd been kissed by the goddess of the sun herself and with that, she walked to the front of the spa to see the world noble and Warlord; Tabart. "Hello there, Lovely to see you.. How may I help you today?" "Oh, I'm well!" Tabart replied casually, turning around to face the woman. During his brief wait, he had been observing the decorative fauna. The woman was exactly what he expected. A small, seemingly delicate, older woman who appeared to believe in some deities of sorts. Therefore, he was far more comfortable than he once was. "I'm Benjamin Tabart, though I suspect that you've already received information that I was coming...But anyway, I heard the rumors about your spa. You know, that they can heal anything." "You've heard correctly, I'm sure you aren't unfamiliar with the concept of a devil fruit? The powers of devils produced in the forms of bitter tasting fruits." The concept itself was entirely crazy, to think that a piece of fruit could hold such immense power and even then you were gambling on the ability with all having the same cost, the ocean rejecting you. "Long ago, I ate the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi and became a Healing Human. This power gave me the incredible ability to heal people in various ways but it had a limit, a few of them actually and after a while, I awakened the fruit. The second time in the fruit's history, owning it for 64 years and It's given me the power to do more than you could imagine though back to the topic.. You're here for what exactly?" She was curious, though she had her own ideas of what he might be here for whether it be getting himself healed or maybe someone he knew. Either way, it was going to be a long and complicated process. Tabart nodded, before lifting his arm up into the air. He rolled up his sleeve, revealing a bandaged arm. "This right here," he begun, taking his other hand. He knocked on his arm, in which an audible thud echoed, as if knocking on a hollow tree. "Is why I'm here. This is a wooden prosthetic forged from my devil fruit powers. It isn't attached to my nerves or anything, so I have to use my devil fruit to control it. Everytime I want to grab something, I have to manipulate the wood in a specific way. It's been quite beneficial in honing my powers, but now, it's holding me back." He dropped his arm. "I lost my arm a long time ago to an enemy of my past, and I want it back. That's why I'm here." The elderly woman walked over to the counter, grabbing a teapot and pouring a golden liquid into a small porcelain cup. Her eyes locked with his as she took a drink of the liquid, smiling warmly as she did so. Her personality was hard to decipher as she mostly smiled but it was as if her words carried sharp edges that could cut a person. Nonetheless, after a few seconds of silent drinking of the elixir, she put it down and looked up at him. "Why should I heal you?" It was a simple but important question, what made him different from the others who asked to be healed? "People from around the world have come here, asking for various things such as healing an incurable disease or giving them the ability to walk again. Some people have pure hearts and can truly impress me while others have sins that will forever cling to their cold bodies.. So, its a simple question.. Why should I heal you?" Tabart grimaced. "What's that supposed to mean, exactly?" "It means what I said, everyone has a reason they want to be healed and the reasons differ depending on the person. How does me using my healing abilities on you benefit me?" Granny's spa was a unique one indeed, though the healing spa was in a secluded building as for people not to abuse or try and steal water from there. Most people needed special access to use them or for it to be an emergency. Trust was something granny had not grown used to yet, after being alone for so long she realized that it could be broken or severed even after years of growing it. "I don't think it does," Tabart responded. "I didn't even think about how it benefits you. I still am not. I don't know what you want in exchange: money, fame, power? You look like you have all of that already, because here I am, one of the strongest beings in the world, asking you, an old woman, for help." He chuckled. "You would've thought my pride would have prevented that eh? But, when a man has something to protect, he discards all of that pointless shit. So, I'm sorry. I didn't bring you any gift if that's what you're looking for. I wasn't thinking about anything except my family. They need me to be strong, otherwise I won't be able to protect them." "A gift isn't needed, though I don't have fame, or money, or power." Granny walked to behind the counter, pulling out a tub of golden glowing liquid. Her eyes moved to tabart, as if she was pondering on something and thinking about what would happen if she did help him. With a long sigh, granny took a small syringe with a long thin needle and sucked up the liquid into the air tight tool. "You're a very bright young man, you will do something to change the balance of this world." As she said this, granny quickly stabbed the syringe into his cut off nub. "Enjoy." "Ow! What the fuck?!" Tabart jumped. "W-What did you just stab me with?!" "You're trying to grow an entirely new arm, my tears would take too long to make the entire cellular system, new bones, red blood cells and then the nerves.. Though if i inject my tears straight into your immune system they act as magical antibodies that will find any wounds in your body and repair them, including injuries like a missing arm and instead they will form together to turn into the needed cells such as red blood cells or bone tissue." Granny was known as a great doctor even before her fruit, studying medicine in her hometown and wanting to be a doctor but this was the next best thing! "A-Ain't you supposed to tell me that before you stab me with it?" Tabart replied. "Like, ain't that the purpose of informed consent! What's the side effects of this? Am I going to possibly die?! Oh god, I didn't plan this all the way. I didn't even think something like that could even work. What am I going to tell Frida!?" Tabart paced around the room. "Wait, it's going to grow back?! Is it gonna get smashed against this!?" he cried, lifting his wooden arm into the air. In that moment, he pulled it off, leaving his nub. "This is terrifying you know!" "My fruit works in different ways depending on the method I employ, this particular one will make your arm grow rapidly as if it's being born again and when it catches up with your body's natural healing process then it will stop and it will be as if your arm was never removed from your body." Granny put the syringe and jar back into the counter, humming a tune as she did so. "There are no side affects from my fruit and when if I told people before I stab them then nobody would want to be stabbed with it, though I only use this method in the regrowth of limbs or damaged nerves, I'm not surprised that you didn't believe in this either as most people think even in a world of devil fruits that a magic lady who can heal anything with her tears sounds crazy." Granny hummed, placing a plate of cookies on the table in front of him along with some cold milk. Tabart continued pacing until the cookies and milk came into sight, and then everything about his arm, the syringe disappeared. In fact, he didn't even remember what she said in the first place. The only thing that he thought at the moment was...."Oh shit, cookies!" Tabart jumped, grabbing a cookie from the plate and casually dipping it into the milk. He took a bite, smiling gently. "Mmm! That's good.....um, what should I call you?" "Most people just call me Granny." She chuckled, taking a sip of her tea. "You'll need to stay here for a few days while you heal or else you could cause more damage to that arm of yours.. I have a room you can stay in, it used to belong to my granddaughter but she no longer lives here, only visits!" "Gotcha," Tabart replied. "I figured that'd be the case. But, I really feel bad about taking this all for free....Can I at least offer you some money or something?" "I get money from a lot of people who donate, nobody gets anything here for free my dear, you'll owe me in the future but till now, all you can do is rest." Granny shuffled over, kissing his forehead as she threw a pair of PJ's at him. "Get changed and come back out here, then we can go to your room." The clothes she threw at him were silk lined with soft alpaca fur and on the top left front had the name 'Tabart' sewn into it. "Wait, shouldn't...Um..." Tabart looked around. "Shouldn't I get changed in the room? Like, shouldn't you escort me to the room and then have me change; we're sort of just standing in the middle of the lobby ya know." Tabart looked at the pajamas. "Also, how does this have my name on it already?" "How silly of me, my mind is so scrambled these days!" Granny chuckled lightly before motioning for him to follow, as they walked through the halls, many eyes were on tabart and granny as both were prominent figures on this island, though him more than her. It only took a few minutes before they arrived at a pair of large double doors, when she opened it.. It was beautiful! A large room with a bed the size of a small kitchen and various snacks lining the individual walls from Cakes to cookies to lobsters, to top it off? There was a hot tub in the corner of the room. She led tabart into the room before closing the door with her inside the room as well. "Go ahead." Tabart smiled. "Woah! You really do know how to make someone happy, you know that Granny?" This was truly amazing. To think that this much food was prepared, and that this room was constructed so well. "You don't make this food everyday, do you?" "Depends on the occasion but usually me and the chef's gather ingredients and cook for the restaurant along with some of the room service for those staying in the rooms.. You'll enjoy your stay here though I should warn you that over eating will cause you a stomach ache." Granny got her cane and whacked tabart's ass with it. "Get changed, your clothes are ugly and those Pajamas will keep you warm." "Oh, okay!" Tabart replied, staring at Granny amidst the fraught silence. Why hadn't she left the room yet? How was he supposed to get changed with her standing right there!? "I'll see you later, yeah?" "You most likely will." Was her reply, yet she didn't move a muscle or break her expression, blankly staring at him. Tabart nodded. "Yeah....So, I'm going to change now, you know." "Go on then." She smiled, granny knew exactly what she was doing and this was going to be the highlight of her week, torturing a celestial dragon. "Could you...you know, step out?" "I could." She had her fun, and so granny stepped out of the room and closed the door, laughing to herself as she had a lot of fun. Are You Serious: Again?! “SLAM!!” The sound of the entrance doors sliding open with a large slam could be heard resonating throughout the building, days after the arrival of the spa’s other guest. However, now entering the spa was familiar face, though, their face wouldn’t be so familiar after all, having changed so much over the years. Now entering the spa was none other than Brazzers D. Brennan, well known notorious pirate sailing across the merciless seas of the new world, sailing under his own flag as the captain of the Ignition Pirates. “GRANNY!!” Brennan yelled throughout the entrance hallway, his voice resonating farther than it had in the past, his great height maybe even playing a part in that, his hair now fully black and his body full of scars, testament to his growth not only as a pirate, but as a person, however, some things can just never change. There seemed to be nobody at the counter, granny must be off doing some restocking of the healing waters and regular spa management stuff! Brennan was one of the important guests on the spa’s list as granny had made a list for all the staff of those who are very important to her and could have free roam. The smartest thing to do would be to wait until a staff member got back and just rest in the lobby, though we all know that’s not what Brennan is going to do. The sound of boiling water could be faintly heard in the distance, the hottest spring they had was nearby and it sounded empty. “Guess she’s out. Welp, I’ll just help myself to a bath then!” Brennan spoke to himself, swiftly ripping off his clothing and wrapping a towel around his waist as he ran off towards his favorite bath, leaving his clothing and belongings scattered in cubbies, leaving the place somewhat of a mess. He slammed the bath doors open, leaping into the bath as if it was a pool, large waves of water splashed about, disturbing the calmness of the bath and riddling the water with rippling waves as he flung off his towel and threw it to his side, waving in the air as it aimed to slap onto the water to his left, it would be a shame if anyone were to be slapped in the face with it... It indeed would be a shame! The times anne has seen him naked would make you think that the two were practically married. Though she knew this day would happen again eventually and at first she would just let him coexist in the bath since the two were the only ones who could handle the extreme heat of the waters but that was until he threw his dirty towel in her face. “Brennan! I swear to GOD!” Anne was fuming and of course, the temperature rises to make the water bubbling hot though neither would be phased by it, Anne wasn’t too angry though as the man was pretty hot and she didn’t mind getting some eye candy. “Do you ever knock?” “Holy shit, what’s up, Anne? I always forget you use this bath too!” Brennan yelled, a large grin appearing on his face, his hand high in the air, waving to Anne as she fuming, the change in the temperature of the bath not even fazing his, as he was all too used to this scenario. “Sometimes I wonder why I visit..” In truth, Anne did think of Brennan as a good friend since both of them shared similar interests and the fact this isn’t the first time this has happened. He was adorable in a sort of idiot baby bird way, with Anne seeing him as a stupid brother that she tried hard to get rid of. With a long sigh, she narrowed her eyes at him. “What are you doing here, exactly?” “I can’t just put my two of my favorite ladies a visit?!” Leaning back on a rock, slicking back his wet hair, getting comfortable in the more than scalding hot water. “Think fast!” Brennan said, a glob if magna instantly forming in his palm as his launched it at Anne. To a normal person that blob would be the last thing they would see before their face was burned off, but Brennan and Anne were oddities and he knew she’d be perfectly fine. The blob of magma hit her straight in the face but Anne just smirked a bit, wiping the glob off her face and licking some of it off her finger. “Still needs salt.” Anne blew a stream of superheated steam towards him, chuckling as she knew these two were some of the only people who could actually handle this stuff without having their skin melted off in an instant. “It’s sad when I’ve gotten used to being naked in a bath with you, if it were anyone else I would’ve peeled their skin off like a boiled potato.” “Speaking of boiled potatoes, I could use a bite right about now!” Brennan leaped backwards at Anne, slamming down in the bath in front of her, sending a wave straight at her, floating along the water, his member continently covered by the towel that had splashed into the air and landed in his waist, though, the large imprint would still be apparent. “Where the hell is Granny?!” Brennan questioned loudly, drifting into Anne’s bosom, not affected by their close proximity while naked. Anne blushed a bit at the close proximity and the obvious bulge in the lower area of his towel but also thought about if choking him with her boobs would be a punishment or something he’d enjoy, killing him would bring her joy but she didn’t want him to enjoy it so she decided against it. “Well, I can assure you she isn’t in my breasts and if you get any closer they will be in your mouth, nasty.” Honestly? She had no idea where granny was.. The old hag often scurried off to watch the male customers bathe or restock the pools. However, if she didn’t show up soon then she’d have to go look for her. “You’d enjoy that wouldn’t you, Anne.” Brennan said in a jokingly seductive tone, jerking his eyebrows as he spoke. He swiftly jerked up his head, nearly smacking Anne upside her head as he did so, looking around the bath before turning back to Anne. “So let’s go find her!” Brennan barked, leaping out of the bath and slamming onto the beautiful marble floors, wrapping the wet towel around his waist and running out of the bath, his skin steaming as he ran on his top toes to avoid falling. “GRANNY!” Brennan yelled as he ran through the spa, hands over his mouth to stretch his voice as far as he could. “As much as I love baby carrots, having one inside me isn’t my dream.” Anne rolled her eyes, getting out of the boiling water and wrapping a robe around her body before following him out of the bath. “Granny, Brennan’s butt naked and his junk is hanging out!” That should do the trick! She couldn’t resist young naked hunks, too bad it doesn’t run in the family. After Anne said that, small footsteps could be heard as the elderly woman came down in her golden silk robes with golden lining before looking at the situation the two were in, both barely being clothed and she made an ‘O’ with her mouth. “It finally happened, didn’t it?” Anne hadn’t realized what her grandmother was implying until a few seconds later. “What? No!” “Yep it finally happened, I’m back!” Brennan said, leaping clean into the air, slamming straight into Granny, wrapping his arms and legs around her with a big slam. “How’s it been?! I hope you haven’t been getting any other guy candy!” Brennan exclaimed, hugging the woman deeply, his print pressing into the woman’s gut as he hugged her tightly. Granny smiled, giving him a hug back even though she was rather short compared to most people she still had great strength! “Don’t worry dear, nobody can replace my favorite grandson! Though there is an important guest resting here right now. He’s staying for a few days while his arm heals, maybe you’ve heard of him?” “Who knows, maybe I have! Who is it?! Brennan questioned, looking down at Granny as he was locked into a hug with her. Anne was laying back on the counter, grabbing a few candies from behind the desk while those two talked since granny never let her have sweets with all that ‘They’ll rot your teeth’ nonsense! Then granny looked up at Brennan with a smile. “I believe his name was Tabart, he’s a warlord and a celestial dragon? He asked me to regrow his arm for him and was shocked when he found out it actually works! I mean of course people are suspicious but you gotta have some faith in my abilities.” “Tabart...you mean Benjamin Tabart?!” Brennan said surprised for a moment. “Nope, doesn’t ring any bells, the names definitely familiar though, I wanna meet him, where is he?!” Brennan said, standing on his own to feet now as he released Granny, grabbing a robe as he looked around, slamming from bath to bath, eventually, he would find him. "Huh?" Tabart turned around, standing up from the bath springs as Brennan stepped into the spa. In the last few days since his arrival, he had decided to repay Granny with various services; one of which was decorating the spa with beautiful flora whose pollen could be used to relieve tension. Therefore, he had transformed this particular bathroom into something of his own creation. Around the hot spa were a variety of flowering plants and leaves, akin to a beautiful, holy garden. As he got out of the springs, he was entirely naked except for an enormous flower dedicated to covering his manhood. He spread his arms outwards, and smiled. "Howdy there! Nice to see another face here!" Granny followed behind Brennan, walking into the room to best him with her cane but instead was greeted with a hunk of man meat. Too bad a flower was currently covering granny’s favorite part of the male anatomy, nonetheless she smiled at tabart and began to introduce them. “Tabart, this is my grandson Brennan, Brennan, this is my grandson Tabart! I’m sure you two will get along very well.. Maybe you should strip down and get in the bath water together.” Granny wiggled her eyebrows, her nose close to bleeding. Tabart smirked. "Yeah, yeah, of course you'd say that Granny," he replied dismissively, taking a step towards Brennan. He threw his hand out towards him. "I guess if we're both her grandchildren, then that makes us cousins or something. Regardless, it's nice to meet you in person, Brennan," he added. "I've read much about you in News Coo. You're a rookie whose been making a huge splash in the pirating world. Your exploits on Sabaody earlier this year didn't go unnoticed in the New World, you know." Brennan smacked his hand into Tabart’s own, pulling him into a large hug. “Sup Cuzo!” Brennan greeted Tabart. “Thanks for that, I try.” Brennan said, blushing and holding the back of his head as he moved away from the hug. “But anyways, now that we’ve met, you need a nickname....how about, Bartie!” Brennan said, a large grin on his face as he proposed the nickname, somehow not fazed by the status and influence of the man before him, that, or did he just not know? The moment Brennan moved away from his hug, Tabart's leaf went flying. Still, he grinned. "Bartie, huh?" He thought back to all of the other nicknames he had been given over the years: Brobart, Tabrat, etc., "Yeah, Bartie works, I guess!" “Aw, look at my babies getting along! Come give grandma a hug.” She pulled both of the boys into a group hug, though do you her height, her hands rested on their ass cheeks instead of their backs.. Oops! What a lovely coincidence, and she used this to her advantage by squeezing the man butts. “Let me just get my glasses.” Granny reached down, placing a hand on Tabart’s dick before yanking it a bit. “Huh? My glasses have gotten bigger as the years go on but never thought they’d get this big.” Granny may be old but she wasn’t senile.. She knew EXACTLY what she was doing but being old does have its perks. “Granny, that’s Bartie’s dick, you’re wearing your glasses.” Brennan said, flicking Granny’s glasses as he spoke. “So Bartie, Granny here says you’re famous, I think I remember your name...but nothing else really.” Brennan laughed as he attempted to recall who Tabart was. Tabart stood still, his hands firmly planted on his hips as he continued speaking with Brennan. Despite Granny's activities, Tabart, in his short stay, has already experienced more of Granny's antics than anyone could have ever imagined. At this point of his stay, he was more than used to her. What was more surprising at the moment was that Brennan had never heard of him! Tabart blinked in disbelief. "You mean you don't know who I am?" With a final tug, granny let go of his dick and continued to listen to the two converse. “As you know, he’s not used to being unknown, most world nobles are like that but he’s the first one I’ve seen that isn’t a complete ass and speaking of ass! He has quite a nice one, very firm and stackable.” Right as granny said that, Anne walked in for a second but upon hearing that she turned around and walked right back out. "Wait," Tabart begun, pointing towards Anne. "Whose that?" Anne sighed, turning around and looking towards the man standing fully nude in the middle of the lobby. Before him stood a beautiful woman with olive skin and pale blonde hair, her breasts were rather large which complimented her curvy figure that was adorned by a pink shirt and a brown jacket around it. Her legs had white stockings going up to her thighs, the lower half covered by white knee high boots. Granny grinned, looking at the three! All her babies in one place.. Well except one. “I’ll let you all get acquainted while I go file my taxes.” She chuckled, walking out of the room and leaving the three to themselves. Anne narrowed her eyes at her grandmother as she left before turning back to the nude man. “I’m Anne Read, her granddaughter.” Anne held her hand out for him to shake, though her face carried a stoic expression. “You are?” “Yea, you don’t ring any bells exactly, and that’s Anne, your other cousin!” Brennan said, walking towards the bath, as he entered it the bath would almost immediately begin to steam immensely, the plants sure to be affected. “Join me, you can tell me more about who you are! You too Anne, try not to kill the plants anymore than I have!” Brennan laughed, leaning back into a bed of leaves, burning them as he did so. While Tabart had taken her hand to shake it, he was momentarily distracted by Brennan's actions. It had to be a devil fruit power; did he not have control over his Magu Magu no Mi? His plants withered and churned, nearly howling in discomfort, although none of that would have been to audible to anyone but Tabart. None of them shared his senses. He made a mental note of this, before refocusing his attention to Anne. "My name is Tabart. I'm just a traveler is all!" Anne was skeptical but dismissed it, walking into the heated room. “Excuse my friend, he’s an idiot.” Anne slipped off her robes, revealing a large bust and a curvy figure before turning back to Tabart. “My grandma said you were an important guest, why is that? It’s hard to find this place without a specific item but some do find it out of luck.. Or faith.” She smiled, standing nude in the open before slipping into the water, it was her devil fruit power that heated this pool but she would have to keep it only moderate as to not burn Tabart. “We’re both devil fruit users, by the way.” Tabart nodded, scratching the back of his head nervously as he stepped into the water, taking a seat. "Yeah, I'm aware that Brennan over there is a fruit user. But what's your fruit?" “Well, I got it when I stole it from my fiancé but I wasn’t aware what kind of powers it would give me. I ate the Atsu Atsu no Mi, meaning I am a 10,000 Degree Human. It means that I can generate immense amounts of heat from my body along with manipulating external sources of heat such as steam and Lava! My maximum temperature is obviously 10,000 Degrees Celsius which would normally kill a person in a matter of seconds though due to my idiot friend over there, we are both able to withstand each other’s heat and often play in Lava together and I sometimes drink it.” She opened her palm, as it soon turned a glowing read along with immense heat radiating from it! Enough to boil the small area of water below her a bit. "Ahhh, I see!" Tabart replied, grinning in response. "Just try to make sure you don't burn me up over here. Though, you probably don't need your devil fruit to do that." He looked back. "I wonder if that's what Granny looked like back in the day too, Mosasasasasasa!!" Anne’s breasts were still visible as she was tall enough that they didn’t go under water but she simply chuckled. “You aren’t the first to make that joke and I doubt you’ll be the last, you also have quite a large member. Though you still didn’t answer my question.. My grandmother said you were an important person, what makes you so important?” Anne stepped closer, her breasts inches from her face because torturing Tabart runs in the family. "O-Oh...U-Um!!" Tabart hummed, his face turning a bright red as he turned his head in the other direction. "I-I...I'm not anyone important, you know, you know! I mean, well of course you know, but I'm not you...Um...Hmm!" He paused, exhaling. "I'm sorry, is it me or is it getting hot in here!!? Like, really hot!?" “Oops, sometimes me and Brennan lose control of our heat.” Anne turned off her own heat, making it so it cooled down a bit. “Are you afraid to tell me? Or is there something you’re hiding.” Anne swam around him, whispering in his ear. “It’s okay, I know.” Before floating on her back with her pussy free because #freethepussy. "N-No! I'll tell you!" Tabart said, stepping forward slightly. "I-I...Well, see...If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't freak out? You know?" “My fruit can cause my emotions, especially anger to increase my body heat to unsafe levels for other people so I’ve learned to keep my emotions in check, I can handle whatever you’re going to tell me.” She looked over to him, smiling. Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Jmayfie01 Category:GeminiVIII Category:Role-Plays